Operatic Robot/Transcript
Here's the transcript to Operatic Robot. Operatic Robot has a song called "L'amour vein jeu bleu la peu monde" for "Georges Bizet's Carmen" You can follow the song lyrics when Jenny performs it. Transcript: * (The episode opens with a music box. Jenny starts to put in a record and turns it on, then she listens to "Ave Maria". Opera song, as Jenny dances around to the opera. Nora Wakeman goes to Jenny's room with a dancing robot) * Dr. Wakeman: Good morning, Jenny! * Jenny Wakeman: Good morning, Mom! * Dr. Wakeman: What are you listening? * Jenny Wakeman: I'm listening to opera! That's all. * Dr. Wakeman: Opera? Did you say opera? * Jenny Wakeman: Yes, I am listening to opera! The opera is Ave Maria. But, (anxious) what is opera, Mom? * Dr. Wakeman: Well, Jenny. Opera is a musical show from the Americas, Germany, France and Italy, where everybody sings everything instead of talking. So, you are the one listening to opera? * Jenny Wakeman: Yes. * Dr. Wakeman: I know you are listening to opera. You know, I've learned how to sing a soprano, I learned how to sing opera at my younger days. * (The imagine goes with Nora Wakeman in her young singing "O mio babbino caro) * Young Nora Wakeman: ♪O mio babbino caro, mi piace, è bello, bello. Vo'andare in Porta Rossa a comperar l'anello!♪ * Nora Wakeman: And that is how I become an opera singer when I was younger. * (After imagining of Young Nora Wakeman's opera, Brad and Tuck went over to Jenny's House) * Brad and Tuck: Hello, Jenny! * Jenny Wakeman: Hi, Brad. Hi, Tuck. * Tuck Carbuncle: You are so good at opera. * Jenny Wakeman: I'm so good at being opera singer. (Jenny asks Brad and Tuck) What do you think I am going? * Brad Carbuncle: Jenny, you are going to the opera house to sing your operatic song. * Jenny Wakeman: You mean, I'm going to the opera house to sing my opera song? * Brad and Tuck: Yes! * Tuck Carbuncle: And also, do you want to wear your opera singer clothes today? * Jenny Wakeman: Nah! I don't want to wear opera clothes today, I'm a robot who sings opera. * Brad and Tuck: (Concerned) Wow. * (Sheldon Lee went over to ask Jenny) * Sheldon Lee: Hi, Jenny! Is everything okay? * Jenny Wakeman: (singing opera) ♪Yeeeeeeessssssssss!!!! I'm singing opera, todaaaaaaay!!!!! Do you think that Brit and Tiff can take me to the opera house todaaaaaaaaay!!!!!♪ * Sheldon Lee: (tells her as she stops singing opera) Don't worry, Jenny. Brit and Tiff will be here in any moment to take you to the opera house. * Jenny Wakeman: Alright, I'll sing opera til Brit and Tiff come. (singing opera) ♪L'amoooooour!!!!!!♪ * Brit: Jenny, come on! * Tiff: Time to go to the opera house! * Jenny Wakeman: (gets off the couch) Hang on Brit and Tiff. I'm coming! * Brad and Tuck: Bye-bye! * Sheldon Lee: Enjoy your safe trip at the opera house, okay? * Jenny Wakeman: (Since she leaves) Alright! (Hops onto the automobile) Bye-bye, Mom! Bye-bye, Tuck! Bye-bye, Brad! Bye-bye, Sheldon! Thank you * All: Have fun! * (The automobile drives off as Jenny leaves to go to the opera house) * Sheldon: So, what do you that we are going to wear at the opera house? * Dr. Wakeman: I know! I want to be a symphony conductor at the opera house, and you 3 of you all will go get on your tuxedos. * Brad: Alright! C'mon, Tuck and Sheldon! Let's go get our tuxedos on! * (Brad, Tuck and Sheldon rush to the closet to get their tuxedos) * Tuck: Ta-da! * Sheldon: Can we get our top hats? * Brad: Yes, we're gonna wear our top hats! * (As Brad and Sheldon put on their top hats, Sheldon trips on the bolt and falls and gets a beard) * Sheldon Lee: Whoa! * Brad and Tuck: Sheldon, you got a beard! * Sheldon: (laughs) This is a really good thing I like wearing top hats! * (As the automobile rolls to the road, Brit and Tiff drive Jenny to the opera house, as Jenny was sitting on the automobile seat) * Jenny Wakeman: Oh gee, Brit and Tiff. I wish I want to sing at the opera house. * Brit: Yeah, I got ya, Jenny! * Tiff: We're going to be here at the opera house! * (Jenny walks in the opera house as Brad, Tuck and Sheldon arrived at the opera house) * Jenny Wakeman: I'm going to the opera house, here I go! * (Brad, Tuck and Sheldon hop out of the car) * Tuck: Brad, Why are there so many stairs? * Brad: Hmm... I dunno, Tuck. * Sheldon: I think they are might be four steps, or maybe three in a half. * Brad: We are about to see Jenny's opera song at the opera house. And it's called... the Tremorton Opera House! * Tuck: Are we ready to see Jenny's opera performance? * Sheldon: Alrighty, Tuck. No prob. * Tuck: Yeah. I got ya! Let's find our seats. * (Brad, Tuck and Sheldon walk in the opera house, and inside the Tremorton Opera House, interior of seats and a curtain. Brad, Tuck and Sheldon entrance to the auditorium as they get out of the curtains) * Brad Carbuncle: Hey alright, box seats! * Sheldon Lee: (Laughs) This place of the opera house has so many choices, most mature! * Brad: (Amazed) I wish i would like to hear a rapscallion robot who would mention the opera song, seein' of the aria! * Tuck: You are certainly right, guys! * (The auditorium gets dark as Nora Wakeman conducts the orchestra, the curtain opens with a male baritone opera singer, Kenny Mogg opening the show) * Kenny Mogg: ♪La-la-la-LA!♪ * (The applause clapped for Kenny Mogg, as the curtain closes. Brad, Tuck and Sheldon waited for Jenny to sing opera) * Brad: Wow! That was Kenny Mogg's opera singing baritone voice. * Tuck: Yeah, this is a really good opera song. * Sheldon: (Grateful and peaceful) Ah, what a day to see Jenny's opera song. * Brad: Good, I know this a really good orchestra that Jenny's mom can conduct, the teens are playing musical instruments for the orchestra. But, Tuck and Sheldon? * Sheldon: Yes, Brad? * Brad: I have a question. Would you two like to hear Jenny singing opera? * Tuck: Yeah, I love to hear an opera singing robot. * (The auditorium gets darker as Brad, Tuck and Sheldon face the curtain with a man announcing as the circles go around as the words light up) * Tremorton Opera House Announcer: And now... from the Tremorton Opera House, music that you'll never forget. Now get your opera bottle, and spray the perfume. I said, spray the perfume! * Jenny: Who me? * Tremorton Opera House Announcer: Yes, you! Jenny Wakeman! Or... XJ-9, I guess. * (Jenny sprays the perfume in her mouth to feel her power. When she starts to opera) * Jenny: (singing opera) Laaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! * Tremorton Opera House Announcer: Ah, that's better. * Sheldon: Is someone coming to the stage. * Brad: Jenny singing opera? * Tuck: Wow, we can't wait to hear it! * Tremorton Opera House Announcer: And now, ladies and gentleman! Please welcome on stage. The one, and only... Jenny Wakeman!!! * (As the crowd applauses again, the curtain opens and rises with Jenny on the stage, as Jenny starts to begin the song as she takes a bow. Jenny starts to become an opera singing robot, as she starts to sing the aria "L'amour vein jeu bleu la peu monde" from Carmen) * Jenny Wakeman: (Operatic voice) ♪La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!♪ * (Jenny sings opera as she hops and sings) * Jenny Wakeman: ♪L'amour vein jeu bleu la peu monde, aime je si, enfant jamais, heu deu trois, la pou en faut! (Nora Wakeman looks at Jenny singing opera) Etre la monde, bonjeu je quand! Aimerai, foi ma pas sais ne! (Brad, Tuck and Sheldon looked at Jenny, while they are watching) Peut-être, demain c'est tout! Bien s'il I'appelle, je préfère, L'oiseau que croyais battit tu crois tenir puis revient monde!♪ * Brit: Terrible. * Jenny Wakeman: ♪Bohème tout la rouge la amie, être monde la deu quand! M'aimes pas je prends garde toi, t'amie la vou ma vein! Soucions la monde, papa le jeu tout autour! Monde peu la, bleu l'amour vein jeu la monde!♪ * (A spotlight shines on Jenny) * Jenny Wakeman: ♪Si je aime, jamais peu enfant, heu deu la une pas je pour garde maison, Bohème quand l'amour la II que nul peut apprivoiser ne Battit! La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la, la-la-la-LA! Rendre vous peux, je votre soldats, Pour plaisers ils combats bonjeu vein! Rendre vous peux, je votre soldats, Pour plaisers ils combats bonjeu vein!♪ * (Jenny looks down on the audience as she sings) * Jenny Wakeman: ♪Vein bonjeu plaisers, Pour soldats une etre! Jamais peu battit... Quand maison garde... Si je peu enfant... La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! Pou etre maison... La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la... la... la... LA! * (Nora Wakeman continues conducting the orchestra as Jenny sings in her aria) * Jenny Wakeman: ♪Cris et tapage, vein l'amour monde, allons en garde, Et que la monde... Heu jamais s'il vein, La jeu monde bleu traw!♪ * Nora Wakeman: Jenny's voice is so beautiful. (sniffles into tears) * Jenny Wakeman: ♪Monde la vous! Et tapage vein! La maison peu monde jeu vein jamais!!!!!!!!!♪ * (Brad, Tuck and Sheldon start to cry, they sob and cry over Jenny's opera as Sheldon's beard starts to move) * Tom the Robot: Don't cry, It's only Jenny's opera! * Brad: Wow! You got a really good operatic voice, Jenny! * Jenny: Yes! I'm in the opera. Because, I'm became a really good opera singer! * Tuck: Yes, c'mon Brad, Nora and Sheldon. Let's go home! * Jenny Wakeman: Bye-bye, opera house! (continues singing opera as a circle closes and the word says "The End" into Jenny's opera singing voice) Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Thomas Bonilla's Requests